


Unhallowed Be Thy Name

by king_sourwolf



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Demon Summoning, Demons, M/M, Pentagram, Resurrection, i dont know much tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_sourwolf/pseuds/king_sourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I called you here,” He finally said, gritting his teeth, “because I have something you want and you have the power to give me something I want. I propose a trade.”<br/>Or<br/>Alec Lightwood dies and Magnus summons his father to try and bring him back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhallowed Be Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is for [Noor](http://thewholocked.tumblr.com), because your pain brings me joy >:)  
> Again, sorry for any glaring grammatical errors, I'm Pakistani and English is NOT my first language. Plus, this was literally written in five minutes, hence the short length. Sorry again :(

“My father who are in hell, unhallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, in Edom as it is in hell. Forgive not my sins-“

“I don’t intend to”

Asmodeus materialized in the pentagram before Magnus could complete the words, his eyes glimmering in the dim light of the loft. Magnus had his father’s eyes, though he didn’t say that proudly. To him, it was a source of shame, the reason his mother was dead, the cause of people looking at him in fear. _Demon spawn._  
Magnus repressed a shudder. Despite his hatred for his father, he had never needed him more than he did now. His will to go on balanced on the demon’s willingness to help him…

With far more courage than he felt at the moment, he said, “Father, you know why I have called you here.”

Asmodeus arched an eyebrow, “Of course I do. I am the Prince of Hell. Your angel is finally dead and you are lost.” He said, with an air of glee. “You feel as if you will never breathe again, never live again, like the pain itself may rip you apart.”

Tears sprang unwillingly to Magnus’ eyes. _No. I will not let him play games with me. Not now._

“I called you here,” He finally said, gritting his teeth, “because I have something you want and you have the power to give me something I want. I propose a trade.”  
Asmodeus’ laughter rang out in the loft. The pentagram was glowing an unholy red and the light reflected off the wall of windows. The whole thing looked like a scene from hell. _And it was._

“And by Satan, tell me, _mighty Magnus Bane_ ,” He spat out the words. “What do you have that I could _possibly_ want?”

“Me.”

Even his father looked momentarily shocked, but the expression was covered up until his face looked vaguely amused. His gaze turned to Magnus’ face in what could only be described as hungry, but Magnus would not be deterred. He has made up his mind to do whatever it took. _This was what it took_.

“You? You’re saying that you will come to my halls? Give yourself up to me?” Asmodeus ventured.

It was a great testament to Magnus Bane that his voice did not waver when he said yes. 

His father looked pleased, too pleased in fact. And then he asked, “But you want me to bring your Nephilim back to life.” 

Magnus nodded, his heart beating so fast he feared it might explode. _Yes, yes that is what I want, just one more touch, one more kiss, one last time to tell him that I love him I want to hear his laughter again and know that atleast this, I can preserve_. The world was too empty without Alec Lightwood in it.

The demon grinned at Magnus from the pentagram, his face positively mischievous. “Well, that is easy. If I can reverse the transformation between vampire and human, rule hell and breathe life into a corpse, of course I can bring back your beloved.”

Magnus let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Oh father, thank you, I-“

Asmodeus cut him off with a wave of his spindly hand and smirked.  
“But I will not do it. Not for you. Not for _hell itself_.”

Magnus jerked his head around. Asmodeus stood haughtily at the edge of the pentagram so close they could touch if the wards weren’t there.  
“Why?” He gasped out. “Why not? What good are you if you cannot do this. _What good am I_?” Magnus’ hands were shaking and his vision blurred. He was so close to his love, so close…

The Prince of Hell laughed, a high cruel sound.

“Because I am a demon, son.” He said, still grinning like he had pulled off the greatest joke ever. “ _And your pain brings me joy_.”

Magnus screamed his anguish and his father vanished, painting the loft red and black as the pentagram exploded. He sank to his knees, Asmodeus' laughter still ringing in his ears, like hell's own anthem. 

_Oh Alec. I’m so sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and yell at me on my [tumblr](http://natasharamonoff.tumblr.com).


End file.
